<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indiana Jones Birthday Surprise by PeachKniight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108784">Indiana Jones Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachKniight/pseuds/PeachKniight'>PeachKniight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachKniight/pseuds/PeachKniight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan stared at the fort, eyes wide. It wasn't anything special; just some blankets strategically thrown over the couch and chairs, with lots of cushions and pillows and extra blankets inside. The laptop was set up inside, an Indiana Jones movie already pulled up and ready to watch.<br/>"... Dude." Stan laughed, wiping away at a tear in his eye. "This is so gay."</p><p>Stan hates his birthday. It's a well-known fact that, given the option, he would rather spend the day hiding in his bed than going out and celebrating. Kyle and Kenny respect that, but that doesn't mean they can't celebrate at all - they just have to adapt.<br/>So, movie night in the blanket fort it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indiana Jones Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't gonna post today but then I remembered it's Stans birthday??? How could I not post a fic for my fav blue boy, even if it is a dumb one shot?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"Ugh."</i> Stan wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, curling up into a ball. Of fucking course he would wake up early on his birthday, the one day he would have rather slept through entirely. Why <i>would</i> God let him skip the one day of the year he dreaded the most? That would have made him happy. We can't have <i>that</i>, now, can we?<br/>
He scowled to himself, pulling the blanket up over his head. Well, being awake doesn't mean he has to get up. He could just stay in here all day, rotting away as much as he ple-</p><p>"STANLEY! Up and at em, baby!" Kenny banged his fist on the door, startling him out of his depressing thoughts.<br/>
He groaned loudly in response.<br/>
"Awe, come on, Stan. We made a special breakfast!" Kyles voice rang clear over the constant thumping from Kenny, mild concern laced in with the attempted cheerfulness.<br/>
Well, special breakfast might be nice.<br/>
"... I'm not leaving the house."<br/>
"That's fair." Kenny stopped banging on the door.<br/>
"And I'm not responding to the awful happy birthday messages."<br/>
"Also fair!" Kyle responded.<br/>
"... Okay."</p><p>He dragged himself out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and opening the door. Kenny beamed at him from the other side, Kyle grinning next to him.<br/>
"So, ready for some fruity pebble pancakes?" Kyle wiggled his eyebrows. Stan blinked.<br/>
"That sounds sickeningly sweet."<br/>
"Oh, they are." Kenny laughed. "But they're less sweet than cake, and I know you would have hated an actual cake, sooo. Fruity pebble pancakes."<br/>
"That's… alright. I guess that's cool."<br/>
"They're actually not that bad." Kyle shrugged. "I mean, Kenny's a pretty good cook, so they turned out decent."<br/>
"Awe, babe, you flatter me." Kenny fluttered his lashes, resting his hand over his heart and grinning wildly. Kyle rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Alright, Princess Kenny. Nice to see you again." He turned back toward Stan, holding out his hand. "You comin'?"<br/>
Stan took the offered hand, smiling despite himself.<br/>
"Yeah, breakfast sounds nice." <i>Since it's with you guys, at least.</i></p><p>"Uh, what the fuck." He paused when he got to the living room, Kenny nearly smacking into him from behind.<br/>
"Huh? Oh!" Kyle snorted, tugging him forward again. "It's a movie fort! We thought since you didn't wanna go out today, you might wanna stay in and watch some Indiana Jones."<br/>
Stan stared at the fort, eyes wide. It wasn't anything special; just some blankets strategically thrown over the couch and chairs, with lots of cushions and pillows and extra blankets inside. The laptop was set up inside, an Indiana Jones movie already pulled up and ready to watch.<br/>
"... Dude." Stan laughed, wiping away at a tear in his eye. "This is so gay."<br/>
"You literally have two boyfriends, Stanley." Kenny cackled, smacking Stan on the back. "Now get on in there, I'll grab the food. Snacks and drinks are already in there, but don't ruin your appetite. I expect you to eat these damn pancakes." </p><p>Before Kenny could leave, Stan grabbed him and Kyle, pulling them both in for a tight hug. The blanket fell off his shoulders and onto the floor, but he didn't even notice; too busy fighting back more tears.<br/>
"I fucking love you dudes, y'know that?"<br/>
Kyle and Kenny shared a glance, both smiling, then kissed each of his cheeks.<br/>
"We love you, too." Kyle said softly, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.<br/>
<i>"So much."</i> Kenny agreed, resting his chin atop Stans head.<br/>
"Ughhh." Stan tried to wipe away the tears again, but found they were flowing freely now. Giving up, he just buried his face in Kennys shoulder, huffing.<br/>
"This is so gay." He mumbled, voice choked with sobs. "I'm crying over a fucking blanket fort. Good god."<br/>
"It's okay, dude. It's a pretty good blanket fort."<br/>
"Hell yeah." Kenny agreed, brushing his fingers through Stans tangled hair. "We worked hard on that thing!"<br/>
"Happy birthday, Stan." Kyle added, rubbing circles in the small of his back.<br/>
"Thanks, dudes."<br/>
"Any time." Kenny chirped.<br/>
"Uh, so." Stan cleared his throat. "Movies?"<br/>
<i>"Hell yeah."</i> They responded in unison, dragging him to the fort.<br/>
"Indiana Jones, here we fuckin' come!" Kenny cheered.<br/>
Okay, so, maybe birthdays weren't all bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>